Light Reality
by DeliriousMelody
Summary: Light is not Kira. Takes place in where the episode "Glare" should be. Light engaged to Mikami, his boyfriend who reveals that he is Kira, when Mikami flees, Light is now being watched 24/7 and is forced to be chained to the new guy, Ryuzaki. Light tries not to fall for Ryuzaki, who makes a move every chance he gets. Kira seems to have found another Kira, with the name B..
1. Chapter 1

**I got this plot stuck in my head and I have just not gotten over it whatsoever. So I'm just going to give in as usual and make it. It's a Light x Mikami at first then a Light x L story. Like they both stalk and love Light but Mikami is first and then L. I don't really know myself just that I keep seeing it. So anyways I don't own Death Note if I did I would ship so much damn yaoi.**

 **Caution Yaoi and some cursing and moaning. Lol... before things seem to heat up and get rather wrong/not wrong and awkward lets just get right back to the story before the yaoi unleashes.**

* * *

Ryuzaki and Soichiro were watching the camerafeed of the Yagami household. With Soichiro's permission, Ryuzaki had Watari install the cameras to watch for any evidence of being Kira. So far, Soichiro's son Light studied for about two hours, while his wife and daughter had went to bed for the night. It was now 10:11 P.M. and Light was still studying.

Light Yagami, age 18. He was incredibly handsome, he was charming and seemed to have a silver tongue. He was Japan's top scorer or in layman's terms. He was a young genius. But, it's what made him a prime suspect in the Kira investigation.

Light has dark honey colored hair that guys envy and girls love. He has dark auburn eyes that were so full of intelligence and grace.

10:12 P.M. now. Through the cameras Ryuzaki and Soichiro watched intently as a phone bagan to ring quietly in Light's room. Light paused, he looked down at his book bag, the phone continued to ring. Light quickly emptied the contents of the bag out onto his bed. A smart phone that Soichiro had recently bought for Light as a present, landed softly into his bed. Zooming in closer with the cameras, Ryuzaki and Soichiro seen a pribate number calling Light. Light quickly answered it, holding the phone up to his mouth, inchs away, after placing it onto speaker.

"Hey" Light said softly as to not wake anyone.

"Hey, can I come over?' A male voice asked through the phone.

"Yeah, my mom and sister are both asleep by now" Light replied. He had a small smile on his face. Ryuzaki and Soichiro were too busy watching Light to notice the dark figure outside of the balcony from Light's room.

Three soft knocks on the glass door leading to a balcony outside of Light's bedroom brought them back to reality. Light jumped for a moment before smirking, and walked over the glass door and opened it.

"Hey Teru that was fast. What's up?" Light asked, Turning off the phone, and letting the figure "Teru" in.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see you. You aren't staying up all night to find Kira are you?" Teru said, after noticing Light yawn slightly. His voice was smooth and deeper than Light's. He had raven black hair, sharp obsedian eyes that glinted red. He wore a dark grey jacket with black pants, and glasses that made him look mature and full of authority.

Teru was rather tall and Light seemed to only reach up to his chin.

Light's face reddened slightly and his eyes looked so innocent. Light bowed his head down and nodded.

"Hai, Teru..." Light said quietly. Light kept his eyes down while Mikami's face softened at Light's cuteness. Mikami's hand went to Light's chin and gently lefted his head up to look up at Mikami dead in the eyes. Light's eyes looked guilty and his face looked so innocent. _So fuckable._ Mikami brought Light closer to him, leaned down, and kissed him gently at first until he got harsher. Mikami wrapped his arms around Light's feminine waist and pulled the shorter boy closer to him.

Mikami bit down gently onto Light's bottom lip, causing Light to open his mouth and moan slightly. Mikami quick as a serpent slid his tongue into Light's mouth and began to dominate him. Light moaned so cutely and louder. Mikami's tongue twirled and tasted every inch of Light's sweet mouth.

Ryuzaki had to shift awkwardly in his seat without alerting Soichiro. As Light continued to moan it had made Ryuzaki hard rather fast and Ryuzaki felt his face redden.

Poor Soichiro had to watch the whole scene without having a heart attack. I mean, it's not everyday you see your son getting dominated by another guy now is it?

Mikami and Light broke apart for a moment gasping for air. Light's face was flushed a bright red and his hair was disheveled. Mikami smirked and hugged Light tightly.

'You better stop you know. Worrying about Kira isn't going to be good if you're losing sleep about it." Mikami said. Light huffed and gave a small smile.

"I know. But, I just want to see Kira...to thank him...for that day when he saved me..." Light said quietly. His eyes widened in fear as he recalled the moment when Kira had saved him.

* * *

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Light was_ walking _home from another dull school day. The sky was dark with few stars in the sky. As Light passed by a dark alleyway. He was slammed against a wall. His head felt warm, wet, and sticky with blood from the impact of th wall. His arms were pinned above him roughly and he heard a dark chuckle echoing in the alleyway. Light knew that he was screwed because that no one was around to help him._

 _"Lookie what i got here, a little birdie eh?" Light's assaulter said. Light could smell the strong scent of alcohol hit him in waves, making Light feel sick. Light felt something wet trailing across his neck. Light's eyes widened as he realized what it was. It. Was. His. Fucking. Tongue._

 _Light struggled before he felt a set of teeth biting his neck, drawing some blood slightly. The man licked it up, laughing when Light shivered with fear and disgust._

 _"Let me go" Light whispered. He knew that there was a low probability of the man actually letting him go but he could hope couldn't he?_

 _"Now why would I let a pretty little thing like you go?" The man practically purred, he nipped at Light's neck some more before forcefully kissing Light. Light kicked out with his legs before the man stopped, and pulled out a knife and the a street lamp glinted off in the distance shining onto the knife. The man held the knife up against Light's throat. "Are we going to be a good boy? Or will I have to punish you?" The man growled angrily. Light felt the prickling fear of dying start hitting him at once._

 _Light only nodded. He felt tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to be raped, or killed. Light began to silently pray, not to god though. Light didn't know if there even was a god..._

 _Until the man stopped. He made sever choking sounds and let go of Light. Light, seeing this as his only chance, pushed the man down and backed away. The man seemed to clutch at his chest, where his heart would be. The man fell to the ground dead._

 _Light only watched in horror as he finally got a good look at the man. He was on the news as a known rapist. He had raped both women and men and had been wanted for about a week now. Light knew what-no-who had killed him. It was Kira._

 _Kira a mass murderer, an anonymous deity who had killled criminals out of the name of justice. Kira, had saved him from a cruel fate. Not just him, Kira had saved countless people from criminals like this man. Kira was a savior. Light understood it now, Kira the savior._

 ** _End Flash Back_**

* * *

"Look at me Light" Mikami said. Light came back to reality. Light obeyed and stared into Mikami's eyes. He felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, just like that day. Light hated Kira at first, until the day Kira had saved him.

"I'm s-sorry" Light whipsered his voice cracked. He wanted to cry. Cry from fear, anger, and gratitude. Mikami only hugged Light more, he began to whisper soothing things to Light. Light only began to sob and let his tears fall into Mikami's chest.

"You shouldn't be sorry. That man was sick, he tried to rape you...tried to take your innocence..." Mikami whispered. Light only made soft whimpers. He hated being weak.

"But, I should've been stronger...I should've been more alert...I-" Light said, but was cut off.

"No one can or ever be as strong as you have been in that moment Light. Remember now, that you are safe, that man is dead. Gone. You'll never have to worry about him"

Light felt Mikami pick him up bridal style quickly. He yelped quietly and only huffed in an amused annoyance as Mikami sat down on his bed and had Light sitting in his lap. Light's face began to burn red as he felt Mikami's hardness poking at his leg.

"Teru..." Light said warningly. Mikami smirked and only began to place gentle kisses over the nape of Light's neck.

"Yes?" Mikami purred. "Is something the matter?"

"...do you...do you think I'm weak?" Light asked. He couldn't help it. The words just slipped out of his mouth. Mikami stopped and looked at Light.

Light, even in a crying state was still beautiful and full of grace. Some things just never change, do they?

"Hell no. Light you are extraordinary, I love you because you are you. You are full of beauty, grace, courage. Just so many things. Light. I love you, you are the world to me, nothing will stop me from loving you. You are not weak. You are my little light. I love you" Mikami said, he was honest with everything. He hugged Light, then he placed Light on his bed.

Mikami went on one knee and and placed a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small dark blue box, he opened it to reveal an engagement ring. It was a dark silver band but was ingraved with the words, "Shining Light", Light felt even more tears building up.

"Light Yagami, will you marry me?" Mikami asked, he felt no fear of being rejected. Because he had a trick up his sleeve, a rather _dangerous_ trick indeed. "Will you be like my queen, will you marry me, Kira?"

Light felt shocked. He didn't know if he should believe Mikami, or not.

"W-what? Are you...Kira?" Light asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, I love you Light. I want you to be like my little goddess and I shall be god...marry me, and I will promise you the new perfect world that everyone desires to have. Marry me, and we will rule the new world, with you by my side, we will be unstoppable" Mikami said, his eyes flashed dangerously red now. Light felt fear, he knew that if he had said no, Mikami-no Kira, will kill him and his family.

"Yes, I will..." Light said, forcing himself to look honest and determined. He felt sick to his stomach, he knew that Mikami only lusted after him He has for sometime. Light only gave in and look at the situation he's stuck in now...

Mikami only beamed in absolute insanity, and placed the ring onto Light's hand. He knew that Light couldn't resist him. Mikami knew that Light was the purest thing in the world, and that this world would try to taint him, so he had to him his. His little shining light. No one was ever going to tear them apart.

Pushing Light backwards onto the bed. Mikami growled with delight and began to kiss Light harshly. He wanted to make him moan, cry, and scream his name. He wanted him to beg for more, and he would grant him his wish.

Light wanted to cry, Mikami was starting to hurt him, his bites began to draw blood, his began to claw at Light. Light counted how long it's been since Mikami began to hurt him. It's been nearly twenty minutes of pain and torture.

Mikami was going to ravish his little light. After all, he knew that his Light was only playing hard to get and he would be his prize for winning at this little game. But, the bedroom door to Light's room burst open and Light heard his father yelling.

"Freeze! You are under arrest as suspects for being Kira!" Soichiro yelled. Light froze and began to shake. His father was here pointing a gun at them. There were Soichiro, Matsuda, and five other men holding up guns **(Fuck I can't remember their names, Ryuzaki's there too he's just counted as a mystertious person...)** . Mikami picked up Light and used him as a shield.

'Don't you dare shoot! After all, you don't want to hit your son now do you?" Mikami said slyly. his voice was sounding rather crazy his eyes were wide and looking around for an escape. Soichiro only grimaced. There was no way he could shoot Mikami and not hit Light. But Soichiro didn't have to worry about that.

Mikami shoved Light towards Soichiro knocking them down and fled, out the balcony and into the night. Light sat up and only stared at a wall. So much has happened that night, and he was barely breathing now.

Light felt dizzy now, his head was just spinning. It was getting really hard to breath now. his eyes couldn't see anything except black dots in his vision. Finally, Light felt everything fade away before he passed out. He only heard people calling out his name before he was lost to everything...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people who liked this story. I'm deeply sorry for not updating it or anything with it. I've just been dealing with a horrible depression and anxiety. I've grown very frightened of doing anything and of people. It was- no is, very bad and I'm just kind of trying to hang in there. I guess I was taking a break for a while. i'm kind of afraid of your reactions, just let me know if this is good or if you want like a certain type of chapter. I'll try and update once a week most likely on Sunday but no promises I'm just kind of a bit broken and yeah. Anyways on a lighter note (no pun intended) here is this chapter to make up for my selfishness.**

 **Anyways thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Seriously, thank you guys so much for reviewing they are really helpful to me and they give me this big moral boost. Just thank you so much.**

 **Ok, so now I'm just going to thank and answer your guys reviews or questions after my A/N's are over from now on.**

 **SeaWeedHead- Thank you so much for your review! And yes, it's ok to ask questions they really help me out with the story! Seriously though you guys are the best! I hope you guys love the new chapter!**

 **Guest- Thank you for the review I'm glad you think my story is amazing and I hope you have a great day to! :D**

 **Dorianimeyaoilover- Lol, thanks for reminding me of the names! I hope you will love the new chapters.**

 **The Demon of Sloth- Aww thank you so much! *Noooo don't scratch the white board, I promise to update soon! .* Anyways thank you so much for the great feedback, I hope you like the new chapter also!**

 **Guest-thank you for being patient with me! Hope you love the new chapter I really did try.**

 **Guest-Oh my god I absolutely love it when Light is an innocent victim, I mean just look at him. He is like an uke, and everyone else is the seme!**

 **Ghost`Queen88- Thank you, I hope you'll stay for the full chapter as this is a mini one. If you have any questions ask away! :D**

 **Caution there will be yaoi and cursing and things.  
**

 **Alright! After thanking the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter, let's get back to the new chapter! Also, I don't own Death Note or it's characters, I just own the story and some minor oc's. Hopefully I'll update again this week on Sunday. So keep an eye out for an update soon!**

 **See you guys later!~KillerRose17**

* * *

As Light slowly regained his consciousness, he could feel his head pounding harshly. He groaned softly and tried to sit up but was pushed back gently onto the bed by soft hands.

 _-Wait...bed?_

Light opened his eyes quickly and closed them shut in an instant from the brightness of the room. After a moment or so he reopened his eyes and rubbed them gently with his hands. A thin silver chain was attached to his left wrist in an uncomfortable fashion.

 _What the hell?_

Light was chained to something.

"It seems that Light-kun is awake now?" A strange monotone like voice said. Startling Light out of his confused thoughts.

-No. Light. Was. Chained. To. Someone.

Light's dark auburn eyes followed the chain and where it connected to.

Light hesitated for a moment, then lifted his eyes to a hunched over figure staring at him, from the foot of the bed. It was a man who had a pale appearance, but not sickly, his skin was like marble stone. His eyes were a very dark stormy grey, and looked large with childhood innocence. The man had raven black hair that stuck out in a bizarre fashion at every wore a long sleeve white shirt and baggy jeans. Light noted, that the strange man wore no socks which Light found rather odd and a little irritating.

"So you're awake" The man said, his voice was very monotone. Light felt naked, as the man's eyes looked at him. Almost through him it seemed. Light nodded, his body felt sore and bruised. He winced as a pain stung in his neck in many different places.

Light's hand flew up to his neck to soothe the pain, and he seen a glint of metal shine in his eyes. Naturally his eyes wondered over to the ring on his hand. Light felt sick. There was a ring on his hand.

"W-where am I? Not to be rude, but who are you?" Light asked sofly, he tried to avert his gaze from the ring. He couldn't remember all the details of what happened, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Ah, you are in the Kira Taskforce building. And to answer your last question. I am L"

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back! Everything besides the story and the first paragraph above are new. The rest was weeks ago when I originally was going to update. So um, short I know but I'll update the rest of it. Thank you for your patience it really means alot to me and I hope you have a good day/night.**

 **~KillerRose17**


	3. Chapter 3

_As Light slowly regained his consciousness, he could feel his head pounding harshly. He groaned softly and tried to sit up but was pushed back gently onto the bed by soft hands._

 _-Wait...bed?_

 _Light opened his eyes quickly and closed them shut in an instant from the brightness of the room. After a moment or so he reopened his eyes and rubbed them gently with his hands. A thin silver chain was attached to his left wrist in an uncomfortable fashion._

 _What the hell?_

 _Light was chained to something._

 _"It seems that Light-kun is awake now?" A strange monotone like voice said. Startling Light out of his confused thoughts._

 _-No. Light. Was. Chained. To. Someone._

 _Light's dark auburn eyes followed the chain and where it connected to._

 _Light hesitated for a moment, then lifted his eyes to a hunched over figure staring at him, from the foot of the bed. It was a man who had a pale appearance, but not sickly, his skin was like marble stone. His eyes were a very dark stormy grey, and looked large with childhood innocence. The man had raven black hair that stuck out in a bizarre fashion at every wore a long sleeve white shirt and baggy jeans. Light noted, that the strange man wore no socks which Light found rather odd and a little irritating._

 _"So you're awake" The man said, his voice was very monotone. Light felt naked, as the man's eyes looked at him. Almost through him it seemed. Light nodded, his body felt sore and bruised. He winced as a pain stung in his neck in many different places._

 _Light's hand flew up to his neck to soothe the pain, and he seen a glint of metal shine in his eyes. Naturally his eyes wondered over to the ring on his hand. Light felt sick. There was a ring on his hand._

 _"W-where am I? Not to be rude, but who are you?" Light asked sofly, he tried to avert his gaze from the ring. He couldn't remember all the details of what happened, but he knew it wasn't good._

 _"Ah, you are in the Kira Taskforce building. And to answer your last question. I am L"_

* * *

"Well, if you're really L then what the hell am I doing here?" Light asked, he lowered his voice in the end when his head began to pound even more. L murmered something to himself, and almsot a second after, an elderly man in a suit came in with a tray, which held a glass of water and some pain killers. The elderly man had a kind smile, wrinkles, and some worry lines.

"For you" The man simply said, he offer the glass to Light. Who hesitantly took the glass along with the pain killers.

"T-thank you" Light replied. Unsure of what to make out of the elderly man smiled and he turned, and left as quickly as he came. It was an awkward silence in the room now. Light merely thought as to why he was here, as he got no answers.

"I think it would be best if Light-kun took the pain killers that Watari-san has given you. It would be rude if you didn't" L's monotone voice said, he was biting his thumb, so his voice was slightly muffled and odd sounding. Not that it wasn't already odd, with how emotionless and dull it was.

"i guess" Light muttered quietly, more to himself. He made a face as he took the pills. He never really did like pills.

"Now that Light-kun is awake, I assume that you have questions as to why you're here," L started, he looked at Light, who nodded his head in confirmation. "well first off. i'm asking that in the future you may call me Ryuzaki. It wouldn't bode well that Kira may find my name."

Light blinked, Kira? Why did that name mean something familiar? Light sat up straighter, and paid more attention ro Ryuzaki's words.

"Light-kun, you you remember anything from yesterday?" Ryuzaki asked. Light was slowly beginning to recall the previous day. He remembered going to school, and it being very boring. He also remembered walking home with his friends, and saying hello to his mother and sister, and studying for the remaining part of the day of dinner. But he can't recall _why_ he waited to stop studying when his mother and sister fell asleep.

Light struggled to remember what happened afterwards, he usually prided himself for remembering anything that he wanted to with ease because of his intelligence. His heart dropped and it was very hard to breathe. He remembered. Teru, the love of his life. He called Teru, because Teru had been begging to see Light all yesterday. Light fell deep into his memories now, as he recalled how he met Teru Mikami.

* * *

 _It was nearly a year ago. It was a cool autumn afternoon, the air was cool and breezy. Light had just gotten off of another boring day of school. The walk home was a bit longer than usual for the young brunette, as he grew tired of everyone of his friends talking about the infamous Kira, so Light made up a quick lie saying he was to pick up his sister from the mall. His friends believing the lie let Light go, and had already mindlessly began another theory about Kira and how Kira came to be._

 _The wind began to pick up and Light's soft hair kept going into his face, he struggled to keep his hair at bay as he continued to walk. Only to walk right into a rather tall strangers chest. Light nearly fell backwards only to be saved by the strangers help. The stranger quickly wrapped an arm around Light's feminine waist and held him close._

 _"You might want to be careful there, wouldn't want such a pretty thing like you hurting yourself" The strangers silky voice said. Light blushed and nodded, his heart beat began to speed up. The man laughed quietly, his hot breath was right near Light's neck. Light shuddered and the man smirked, and gently let Light go._

 _"I'm very sorry, I didn't see you and-" Light tried apologizing._

 _"It's fine, nobody got hurt." The man said, his voice putting Light at ease. "Now, if I may ask as to why such a beautiful thing like you are out in this part of town at night?" Light, if it was possible, seemed to blush even more._

 _"I-I'm just taking a different route home, again, I apologize for running into you, Mr...?" Light's voice trailed off near the end._

 _"Oh it's alright. I'm Teru Mikami, and you are if I may know?" Teru asked. Light's heart seemed to skip a beat._

 _'I'm Yagami Light"_

 _"Such a lovely name, but then again, only the best deserve something as lovely as this" Teru said, Light stammered out a quick thank you for the compliment. Teru began to straighten himself out, and gave Light a small smile. "As much as it pains me to say this. I'm afraid I've got to be going"_

 _"It was a pleasure to meet you Teru" Teru nodded and began to walk in the opposite direction of Light. And Light began to journey home once again. Unaware of the two pairs of eyes staring at him._

 _Unbeknownst to Light, as Teru walked. A rather drunk man stumbled by Teru silently. His eyes were hazy and seemed to watch Light with a malicious glint. Teru at first gave it no thought, but he recognized the man's face somewhat. And he turned to watch him, and he realized quite suddenly what the man's intention was. And he quickly but stealthily, followed the man and the beautiful young man down into a dark street with an even darker alleyway._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm sorry I didn't update as I promised, but I think I didnt promise that or that did I can't really recall. But anyways in the last chapter I had this part added from Mikami's point of view and it didn't add what happened in the alleyway like I wanted it. I think it was because my laptop wasn't working but that doesn't really matter now because I'm just going to add it here and stuff.**

 **Anyways thanks for the favs they really help me. I'm getting better just a bit if anyone's noticed. I don't think I have anything else to say now so I'll leave you guys to read the rest of the chapter now. (Nvm there's more I just lied forgive me) Please review and ask questions if you have any, I also apologize for the short chapters, and if you guys have like any requests for like filler or mini fluff chapters if I don't update fast enough just say so in your reviews or PM and I will update later soon.**

 **KillerRose17~**

* * *

 _"I'm Light Yagami"_

 _"Such a lovely name, but then again only the best deserve something as lovely as this" Teru said, Light stammered out a quick thank you for the compliment Teru began to straighten himself out, and gave Light a small smile. "As much as it pains me to say this. I'm afraid I've got to get going"_

 _"It was a pleasure to meet you Teru" Teru nodded, and began to walk in the opposite direction of Light, leaving the brunette to walk his journey back home once again. Unbeknownst to Light, he was being watched by two pairs of eyes._

* * *

 _As Teru began to walk, he was again knocked into by a strange stumbling man, who reeked of alcohol. Teru simply, mentally shrugged and continued his way, only if he hadn't seen the malicious glint in the man's eyes, or the way he seemed to stare at what Teru called his. Angrily, Teru stalked silently behind the man. To see who dare lust after his Light._

 _Teru watched Light, turn into a dark alleyway, and he felt anger flare up inside of him as the drunken man began to shove his Light into a wall. Teru silently and swiftly pulled out a black notebook, which had large and messily scrawled lettering that spelled Death Note. He muttered quietly the man's name, and grinned madly as he stared sickly at the man. Teru was patient, he would wait. He recognized the man as a well known rapist._

 _The man stopped, he clutched at his chest, as if he was trying to claw at his heart. And he fell, as if the chords off a puppet were cut. Teru felt sick glee as he stepped over his lifeless body. His little Light, was shivering and was panting, gasping for air. His little Light, so pure, innocent, he was going to make him his. After all this is just a game, Light is the prize, whether he liked it or not._

 _Light, his hair was disheveled, his eyes were wide and tears were forming, he looked delectable. Light gasped and jumped slightly when Teru's hand appeared, Light hesitantly took it, and Teru helped him up and wrapped his arms around Light and whispered empty comforting words into Light's ears._

 _Light felt fear, not of the man. He knew he was dead, he knew that...that Teru did it. He didn't want to believe it. So he pretended. he simply pushed it so far back in his mind, that he would never even have though of it. But, the truth always wins in the end._

 _He knew, the memory would creep up behind him and would never let him forget._

* * *

"..."

Ryuzaki's gaze lingered onto Light's. Light closed his eyes and gave a half hearted smile.

"...I can never forget" Light said, as he quietly sighed to himself.

* * *

 _Light tried his best to ignore the phone calls and the texts on his phone. They were all from Teru, who practically begged to have Light's phone number, he even called his number right in front of him just to make sure he wasn't lying. His family and friends started getting suspicious after awhile and began questioning him. Light was beginning_ to _run out of excuses, so he finally answered a call in his bedroom one night. Oh how he regretted it._

 _"H-hello?" Light answered, he knew who it was, he knew. He knew but he still answered._

 _"My little Light is finally answering me, it's been too long. I was beginning to think something happened to you" Teru said, his voice was so sly and smooth it made Light shiver from fear and excitement. "I actually was planning to_ visit _Light soon, just to make sure you were fine" Light stiffened and felt Teru smirking._

 _"No! Um, I meant, no. There's no need to do anything, I'm fine...just busy with stuff and-" Light stammered._

 _"Oh it's no problem" Teru said. Light practically felt his soul leave his body as he heard three quick knocks on the doors to his balcony. Light slowly got up and open the curtains, seeing no one Light opened the door outside. And felt chills crawl up his back. "Because...I am already here~" Teru murmured, he chuckled when Light nearly yelled out in fright. Teru knew that Light would've yelled had he not placed Light's soft and plump lips into his. Light struggled against him. But Teru only gently caressed his back, relaxing the young teen._

 _"T-Teru! I didn't think I'd see you here, outside my bedroom..." Light said, he wanted to scream, for help, to get away. But he also wanted to please Teru, and so he chose the latter and stayed with Teru. After all what's the worse that could happen?_

 _"Well, I missed you. You are my darling precious Light. So perfect and pure" Teru remarked, his hands were around Light's waist holding him close. Light looked so beautiful. Especially now that he was blushing bright red. Teru's words may have felt fake, they were so smooth it was just hard to ignore the way they sounded so real. Light clung to his words, and let them work their way in. Slowly making him forget Teru's darker intentions, and ever so slowly making Light into a whole different person for Teru._

 _Light was only an amateur compared to Teru when it all came down to manipulation with words. Teru was skilled with his silver tongue. Light didn't stand a chance against Teru. So he gave in, he gave into Teru's lies and loveless words._

* * *

 **Crappy ending I know. I can tell that you are mostly likely confused with Light's feelings towards Teru. He loves him yes, he knows that he is Kira, so he fears him too. Teru sees Light as some pure trophy, and he want's Light to stay his forever. He doesn't love Light, but he says he does so he's like lying and just manipulating Light.**

 **And remember people Light _is_ _a teenager_ and most teens often confuse lust and love together and yeah. Oh, I forgot to add that Teru is completely insane and very obsessed with Light, and very stalkerish but I'm pretty sure you guys know that already.**

 **Any questions about what the hell is going on just PM and I'll give you a hopefully good answer.**

 **Don't worry some LawLight yaoi will come up eventually.**

 **Review please they really help.**

 **Until next time.**

 **KillerRose17~**


	5. i don't know

**Okay I have no clue where I'm going with this story or any of my stories. I'm not sure if what I'm doing is good or not and I don't know when I'm going to update again. I'm not going to lie I dunno if I want to keep writing my stories..**

 **I'm going through some things and I'm not sure if I'm going to make it through. If I don't update by Friday then I prolly won't update any of my stories again. I'm just not feeling my writing vibes.**

 **Later then, DelirousMelody**


	6. Story has been adopted

All stories are being adopted by a close friend of mine. EdgyBoi, yes ridiculous name but it's funny, who is going to most likely change up some chapters but all in all will re-publish the stories and stories of their own . I thank all of my followers and reviewers so much for being there and I'm so sorry I couldn't continue writing...

I wish you all the best of luck and goodbye, DeliriousMelody.


	7. Remake by Edgyboi

**Light Reality has been adopted by 'EdgyBoi' and will be publishing it today in a little bit. Thank you for all of your support and this story will be taken down tomorrow. Goodbye.**


End file.
